Darkness Rising
by Lolkat123
Summary: The Great Battle is over. The Dark Forest has been defeated. But now, when Dovewing gives birth to Tigerheart's kits, they are split, two going to their father's clan, and the other two staying with their mother. But a secret cannot stay hidden for long. A prophecy surrounds the young cats, and again, cats seem to be acting suspiciously. Will peace ever truly come to the clans?
1. Prologue

**Look, it's another freakin story by me. As if I didn't have enough in progress anyway.**

**But I got really excited by this idea! If you've been reading my collections of Oneshots, you'll know about the sad Tiger x Dove I wrote.**

**HOWEVER**

**this is the same pairing, but much longer, with a much better plot, that actually focuses on their kits!**

**This takes place about 9 moons after the battle with the Dark Forest. I didn't want it to be six moons, but I didn't want it to be a year, either. Not sure why exactly. But so I went for in between the two.**

**EDIT: I realized I forgot to give Leafpaw and Splashpaw mentors. ._. Also Beetlewhisker was supposed to be dead. Oops. Also fixed a sentence that I accidentally ended with a period rather than question mark (Thanks, PikaBolt, for letting me know I had a couple grammar mistakes. I usually try to make sure there aren't any. *hangs head in shame*) **

**And without further ado, I present, the story.**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Bramblestar

**Deputy:** Squirrelflight

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather

**Warriors**:

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg-black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

**Apprentice-** Seedpaw

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

**Apprentice-** Snowpaw

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

**Apprentice-** Amberpaw

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Apprentice-** Lilypaw

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Apprentice-** Dewpaw

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherrywing-Ginger she-cat

Molepelt-Brown-and-cream tom

**Apprentices:**

Amberpaw-Gray she-cat with white paws, white muzzle, white right ear, and amber eyes

Dewpaw-Gray tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw-White tom with amber eyes

Lilypaw-Dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpaw-Very pale ginger she-cat

**Queens:**

Daisy-cream long-furred she-cat from the Horseplace

Cinderheart-Gray tabby she-cat; mother to Honeykit, Hollykit, and Sorrelkit

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

Purdy-Plump tabby, former loner

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Rowanstar

**Deputy:** Smokefoot-black tom

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud

**Warriors:**

Oakfur-small brown tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

**Apprentice-** Mistpaw

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice-** Dewpaw

Ivytail-black, gray, and white tortoiseshell she-cat

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

**Apprentice**- Sparrowpaw

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice-** Ravenpaw

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

**Apprentice-** Hailpaw

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with fur that sticks out at all angles

Pinenose-black she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom

Stoatfang-ginger tom

**Apprentices:**

Dewpaw-gray she-cat

Sparrowpaw-brown tabby tom

Mistpaw-pale gray she-cat

Hailpaw- Thick-pelted white tom

Ravenpaw- Black tom with white muzzle and paws

**Queens:**

Snowbird-pure-white she-cat

**Elders:**

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Snaketail-dark brown with tabby-striped tail

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Ashstar-gray she-cat

**Deputy:** Crowfeather-dark gray tom

**Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Whiskernose-light brown tom

Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderfur-large pale gray tom

Larksky-gray she-cat

Crouchfoot-black tom

**Queens:**

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

**Elders:**

Tornear-tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Reedwhisker-black tom

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice-** Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors:**

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice-** Curlpaw

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

**Apprentice- **Leafpaw

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mallowtail-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**Apprentice-** Podpaw

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Rushtail-light brown tabby tom

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot-brown-and-white she-cat

**Apprentice- **Splashpaw

Hollowflight-dark brown tabby tom

Heronclaw-brown tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Podpaw-gray tom

Curlpaw-black she-cat

Splashpaw-white she-cat with black patches

Leafpaw-toroiseshell she-cat

**Queens:**

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat; Mother to Yellowkit and Wrenkit

**Elders:**

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Smoky-muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss-small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

Breezepelt-lean black tom with amber eyes, rogue

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The pale-gray she-cat gritted her teeth, pain coursing through her body. The last kit slipped out, and she let out a sigh of relief. The gray medicine cat broke the sac, licked the small kit to get it breathing, and pushed it towards its mother's belly. "Two toms, two she-cats. Look at your kits, Dovewing."

Dovewing's eyes moved to gaze at her newborns. "They're… perfect." She breathed. The medicine cat snorted. "You do a kitting once, you've done it a million times. Oh, Bumblestripe was wanting to come in to see them."

The queen stiffened. "Oh… did he?"

"Yes. And don't act like you really think I don't know they aren't his. What are you going to tell him?"

Dovewing closed her eyes. "I-I don't know. I can't lie, but I can't tell him who their real father is."

"Speaking of which, does he know?"

"Yes… I told him I was expecting last moon. I haven't seen him since."

"Well, I don't know what you're going to do about it. Tigerheart could want them. Bumblestripe is thoroughly convinced those kits are his, even though no one confirmed it."

"Jayfeather, what am I going to do?"

Jayfeather snorted. "I just told you, mouse-brain. I don't know what you're going to do. Whatever you choose decides the fate of those kits." The blind medicine cat rose to his paws and treaded out of the den.

Bumblestripe rushed in. "Jayfeather said the kits are here! I'm so happy!" The gray tom purred with excitement. He leaned over to look.

Dovewing, with a feeling of dread, looked up to meet his eyes. "Bumblestripe," she said quietly. "These are not your kits."

He stared at her blankly, confused. "Not my…"

"No. You are not their father." Dovewing flinched at the look of hurt that came to his eyes.

His wail as he raced out of the den and through the camp exit echoed through the camp's walls, startling everyone in the area.

* * *

Jayfeather blinked. He was in StarClan's forest. _I'm dreaming. Why am I here? What does StarClan have to say that can't wait till the half-moon?_

Starry cats padded out from the trees, some he recognized, and others that he did not. He noted Yellowfang and Bluestar among them, and thought that he saw Firestar's ginger pelt.

_"The three have lived, and the fourth has gone."_

_"The dove's wing has broken."_

_"The tiger will claim what is his."_

_"That which was destroyed shall rise again."_

_"Some will find friends of their enemies, others will discover enemies in their friends._

_"Four will become two, two will become four."_

_"One is destined for peace,"_

_"The second for blood,"_

_"Third to longing,"_

_"And the fourth must decide where their loyalties lie."_

The warriors of StarClan were fading with their final words. "Wait!" Hissed Jayfeather. "Why doesn't anyone bother to explain their mouse-brained prophecies before vanishing into darkness?"

Only Yellowfang remained. "You're a smart young cat. Figure it out yourself."

Jayfeather awoke with a start, blind again. _Well_, he thought,_ Dove's broken wing was probably referring to Dovewing taking a ShadowClan mate. That's simple. And the tiger, is that Tigerheart? Tigerstar is dead, so it must be. Is he going to take his kits? That might be it. Or will he follow in the footsteps of Tigerstar, and claim leadership of the clan? I think it means his kits. And then there's the what-was-destroyed. Does that mean one cat, or a whole group, like the Dark Forest? But why would they rise again? Tigerstar and Brokenstar are dead. So is Hawkfrost, and Mapleshade. Who would lead them? And why are they speaking of four? Us, again? I thought our prophecy was done with. Is another one of us going to die, like Firestar, so that the four become two? But Firestar has already died, why would he be in another prophecy? Or- is there a new four? But that's mouse-brained. The three are still here. Maybe StarClan will reveal more to me in time._ Jayfeather closed his eyes. _There are too many questions. I will have to think more about this before I tell anyone._

* * *

"He said he wants them."

"I can't… I can't part with them!"

"How far will Tigerheart go to get his kin? You could… just go to ShadowClan with them."

"No… I can't do that either. But I don't want to start trouble…"

"You could split them up. Let him raise one or two, and you keep the others."

"I could… but how will I choose?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Ivypool gazed at her sister with sympathy. "You asked me to find him, and he wants his kits. He did… he did say that he misses you, too."

Dovewing closed her eyes. "I can't leave my clan. I will let Tigerheart raise two of our kits. They will never know that I am their mother." She looked down at the four kits, who were fast asleep. "I want to name them, first." she whispered. Ivypool nodded.

Dovewing touched her tail-tip to the first tom, a dark brown tabby tom. "You look like your father," she murmured. "Cedarkit." Then to the smaller tom, who was pale gray. "Stonekit." She looked at the two she-cats. One was black with a splash of gray on her muzzle, and the other a pale ginger. "Nightkit," she decided, for the darker. "And Finchkit."

"Those are nice names." Ivypool murmured. "Which will you bring to Tigerheart?"

Dovewing felt her heart tear in two. "Stonekit and Nightkit."

* * *

**I've gotta stop starting new stories ._.**

**Notes on some kits' names-**

**Cinderheart named her kits after Honeyfern; her sister, Hollyleaf; her best friend, and Sorreltail; her mother. You might have caught that already, but just in case you hadn't, there you go.**

**I've been wanting to use Nightkit for such a long time. I never knew what story to put her in, though. Now I can finally use her :D**


	2. Memories

**Wow, thanks for all the great reviews! I'm honestly surprised everytime I get a review by how much people actually like my stories. You're all fantastic :D!**

* * *

Nightkit blinked, then parted her tiny jaws in a yawn. Her mother, Snowbird, sat a fox-length away, grooming her pelt. Stonekit was sprawled in their nest, snoring. Nightkit rolled her pale blue eyes and jabbed her brother with a dark paw. He left out a squeak. "Hey! I was dreaming about this mouse, and I almost got it!" The little gray tom growled in mock anger. She giggled and poked him again. "Get up, slow slug!"

The smaller gray tom rolled over and yawned. Nightkit purred. "Come on! I wanna go explore the camp!"

Snowbird looked over to the kits and smiled. It was said that she had given birth to to other kits as well, but they had been stillbirths. Nightkit had asked about them once, but her mother got a sad look and said she'd rather not talk about it.

Snowbird sighed. Her kits were perfect. She was lucky to have them. If it weren't for Tigerheart… she would have been left to grieve over her dead kits for moons.

_"Snowbird?"_

_"What… what do you want? Go away, Tigerheart. Leave me alone."_

_The dark tabby padded closer. He set down something. "I found these kits. Their real mother cannot take care of them, so she asked me to bring them here, and let someone raise them. They are only newborns, will you nurse them?"_

_The white queen looked at the tiny, shivering bundles of fur. One black and one gray. They would surely die without her milk. It wasn't like her kits would need it, anyway. The three that she had given birth to were all born dead. StarClan had claimed them so young… it almost seemed like these kits were a blessing. Maybe StarClan had taken pity on her. "Of course." She murmured. "How can I refuse them? I will raise them as my own."_

_Tigerheart dipped his head. "Thank you." He gently pushed the kits towards her belly, and they started to suckle. Tigerheart gazed at them, his eyes shining._

_'It seems strange, how… caring he appears. Almost as if… the kits were his.' Snowbird thought, her eyes narrowing slightly. When Tigerheart turned to leave, Snowbird sniffed the pair of kits. 'They smell of the forest and bracken. They smell of ThunderClan. Oh, StarClan, where did Tigerheart get these kits?'_

Snowbird shook her head. No, she mustn't think about that. They were her kits, and it didn't matter where they came from. Not even if her clanmates were constantly gossiping about it. Tigerheart and Snowbird were certainly not mates. Snowbird had frequently watched over him and his siblings when they were kits. And though Snowbird fiercely claimed Nightkit and Stonekit belonged to her, it was obvious that Tigerheart was the father. Stonekit had his amber eyes, thick pelt, and broad shoulders, despite his coloring. Nightkit's tail was long and bushy like his, and she carried it with the same pride. Neither of them seemed to resemble Snowbird at all. The kits adored their father, who would often visit and play with them.

Jayfeather listened to Cedarkit and Finchkit tussling outside his den. His eyes narrowed, recalling when Dovewing came into camp, distraught.

_"My kits! Two of my kits are gone!" Dovewing, followed by Ivypool, rushed into camp. Jayfeather's ears pricked as he padded out of his den. "What?" He hissed. "What happened?"_

_"I went out to make dirt, and I came back, and Nightkit and Stonekit were gone! I got Ivypool and we tried to find them, but they're gone, and I don't know what to do!"_

_Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. "Squirrelflight, send out patrols. Search the forest for those kits."_

_Jayfeather called to Dovewing. "Come here."_

_The queen staggered towards him. "What really happened?"_

_She didn't respond, though she didn't need to. The flood of emotions and memories that ran through her told him instantly. "You gave them to Tigerheart?" He hissed, furious. "Why? You don't know-" He froze. "The tiger will claim what was his. Four will become two." His words were barely a whisper._

_Dovewing blinked in confusion. "What?"_

_Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. "A prophecy. I believe it was about your kits, Dovewing. Four will become two, two will become four. One destined for peace, the second for blood, third to longing, and the fourth must decide where their loyalties lie. I thought at first it had to do with us, the three, and Firestar, who was the fourth. But now, I believe this is a completely different four StarClan is warning me of."_

_"No… not my kits…" Dovewing whispered. "They can't… I just wanted them to grow as normal cats! No strings attached, no prophecies! No destiney decided for you, like it was for me!"_

_"Well, tough." Snarled Jayfeather. "Maybe if you had a bit, first, and stuck to the warrior code, this wouldn't have happened!"_

_Dovewing flinched away. "My kits shouldn't be punished for my actions!"_

_"The moment those kits started growing in your belly, they were destined to suffer for it! When has any forbidden relationship ended happily? Graystripe loved a RiverClan cat once, she died giving birth to his kits! Ashfur tried to kill Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and I because he thought Squirrelflight was our real mother! Bluestar gave up her kits to RiverClan, and they grew up never knowing she was their mother. So many tragic results because of foolish actions. You know who always suffers? The kits. And if it is known that they are half-clan, you are judged and untrustworthy because of something you can't control. Cats should just stick to their own clans!" Jayfeather snarled, turning away. "Go back to your kits."_

_He could sense the waves of hurt coming from the queen as she whirled around and left his den._

Jayfeather pushed the memory aside. Well, what was done was done. Stonekit and Nightkit would be raised in ShadowClan. StarClan had not spoken of the prophecy since then, ignoring his pleas or demands in his dreams and turning away. Dark times are coming… I can feel it. The three will be needed, but what of the new four? What purpose do they serve?

Tigerheart purred as Stonekit and Nightkit raced around camp, playing some silly game. Stonekit had Dovewing's gray pelt, it pained him, yet it warmed his heart to see the little tom. They were like him, but they were also like her. Nightkit's pale blue eyes shone just as hers did. He missed his mate, but he had not seen her since the day she had brought him his son and daughter.

_Dovewing and Ivypool padded forward, each carrying a tiny kit. Tigerheart stared at them, unsure of what to say or do. "Dovewing, I-"_

_"Save it, Tigerheart." Dovewing's voice was strained and weary. "I've brought you two of them. I'm keeping the others. The she-kit is Nightkit, and the tom is Stonekit." She set the small black kit she had carried down before him. "Is there a queen who can nurse them?" Dovewing didn't meet his eyes._

_"Yes. Snowbird's kits were born dead." Tigerheart murmured, running a paw down his daughter's back as she began to mewl in fright at being set on the cold earth._

_"I'm sorry. Here. Take them. You'd better raise them well, Tigerheart." Dovewing gazed at her kits lovingly one last time._

_"Of course. You could… you could come, too." Tigerheart added, nervously._

_Dovewing flinched and turned away. "I can't. I'm sorry. Goodbye, Tigerheart."_

_The two she-cats padded away, Ivypool looking back at Tigerheart as the kits' cries grew louder. Dovewing flattened her ears and started to run._

Tigerheart closed his eyes with a sigh. _She probably doesn't love me, not anymore. I think about her every day. I knew she wouldn't come here, but at least I can raise these two. They're all I have left of her._

* * *

**Alright, from here on out, the story will alternate from the kits point of view. It will most likely go like this: Nightkit, Cedarkit, Stonekit, and then Finchkit. Maybe every now and then there'll be someone else's POV, but for now, it will focus on these four.**

**I've gotta update my Oneshot collection soon O_O. Its been awhile since I did. I'm working on that next!**


	3. Promise

**Thank you again for the reviews, especially to Willowsmoke of ShadowClan and LightningClanWarriorFernshade. Your guys' reviews made me super happy!**

**Hey, also, I've posted a little update snippet at the beginning of my profile. Basically will tell you what's going on with some of my stories and me and just... stuff. I guess. So check it out, if you'd like. I just didn't want to have to explain it through all of my stories.**

**First chapter from Nightkit's POV!**

* * *

Nightkit reared up on her hind legs, swiping at her pale gray brother. "Grr! I'm a ThunderClan invader! Prepare to be shredded!"

"Oh yeah?" Challenged Stonekit, ducking her paws. "I'm Stonestar, leader of ShadowClan! You'll never beat me, ThunderClan scum!" He nipped at the black she-kit's legs, and she squeaked and fell back. With a growl, Stonekit pounced, pinning her to the ground.

Nightkit's body went limp. "Nightkit?" Stonekit blinked. "Nightkit?" He repeated, relaxing his grip and staring at the limp form of his sister in horror.

_Hah! Fooled you, frog-brain!_ Nightkit gave a kick with her back legs, knocking her brother in the stomach and sending him flying off. "Now who's the scum?" Nightkit laughed, pouncing on Stonekit's pale gray tail. He grunted and pushed her off, shaking his now-dusty pelt. "Alright, snake-heart." The gray tom now had a scowl on his features.

Nightkit sighed and rolled her eyes. Stonekit took everything too personally. He could go from cheerful to grumpy in a moment. She loved her smaller brother, but sometimes he could be a real pain-in-the-tail. "Whatever," she mewed, turning away. "I'll just go see if Hailpaw or Ravenpaw will teach me some moves." She padded away quickly, ignoring the icy glare from her irritated sibling. _Who put ants in your pelt? It was just a game.__  
_

Nightkit's ears pricked eagerly as she spotted the two apprentices sharing a frog. "Hey, Hailpaw, Ravenpaw!" The two brothers looked up.

Ravenpaw was a black tom with a sleek pelt and white chest. His brother, Hailpaw, was slightly bigger, with a gray, ragged pelt. They both had the same sparkling emerald eyes.

Hailpaw smiled as the younger she-kit approached. "Hi!" He purred, eyes gleaming, while Ravenpaw mumbled some greeting around a mouthful of frog. Nightkit bounded up excitedly. "Can you show me some battle moves? Or the hunter's crouch?"

Ravenpaw swallowed his bite of fresh-kill. "We just got back from training. I don't want to teach some wet-behind-the-ears kit." Despite his words, his voice was affectionate. The two brothers were good friends with Nightkit, and often played with her when Stonekit was being a frog-brain.

"Oh, come on, you dumb apprentice!" Chided the smaller kit. "I'm almost a 'paw! Just another half-moon! I wonder who Rowanstar will have mentor me?"

"Hmm," Hailpaw thumped his tail on the ground. "Maybe Shrewfoot or Olivenose. Or Stoatfang. He's been a warrior long enough. Who knows?"

"I just hope I don't get Toadfoot. He can be a grumpy old badger, I've heard." Nightkit decided.

Hailpaw nodded. "Yeah, you'd think someone was stepping on his tail all the time, the way he acts." Seeing Nightkit's now worried face, he added quickly, "But don't worry. I'm sure Rowanstar will give you the best possible mentor to work with you."

"I sure hope so," mewed Nightkit, twitching her whiskers. "So... can you show me some stuff?"

Hailpaw chuckled. "Fine, frog-brain. C'mon over here and I'll show you the hunter's crouch." With an excited squeal, the kit followed the tom.

"Now, crouch down like this, and flatten out your tail- make it straight, and don't let it stick up in the air." Hailpaw crouched low, straightening his tail and keeping it just above the ground. He pricked his ears, and lifted his paws slowly and silently.

Nightkit tried to copy him. "Like this?"

Hailpaw snorted in laughter. "You look like a startled hare! No, flatten your pelt, and keep your tail a bit up. If you press it to the ground, you'll disturb the leaves and the prey will know that you're there."

Nightkit forced her fur to lie flat and did as he said, slightly raising her tail until it was angled with her back. The gray tom let out a purr. "There you go! You'll be a hunter in no ti-"

"Hailpaw, what are you doing?"

Nightkit flattened her ears at the hiss, and she noticed Hailpaw flinch and lower his head. Dawnpelt, Hailpaw's mentor, was approaching. Apparently, she had been a nice cat when she was younger, until her brother- and Tigerheart's, Nightkit recalled- had drowned in the lake. Then the cream-furred she-cat had become bitter and irritable. The young she-cat pitied Hailpaw for his tough mentor.

Hailpaw looked sheepishly over at Dawnpelt, ears pressed against his head. "Um, I was just showing Nightkit the hunter's crouch. I already went on patrol today, and me and Ravenpaw caught a bunch of prey together-"

Dawnpelt raised her paw as though to cuff him, but as he flinched away she lowered it again, hissing. "Did I ask what you had done already? I was wondering what you doing teaching little half-clanners like _her_ anything."

_Half-clanner? What's she talking about?_

Hailpaw blinked rapidly, seeming confused by the question. "Excuse me, but Nightkit isn't a half-clan... Tigerheart and Snowbird are her parents."

"Idiot!" Snarled the cream-furred warrior. "Do you really believe that load of fox-dung? Snowbird is at least twice our age; she was practically our other mother! Do you really believe that they're mates? Have you seen anything resembling love between those two? Obviously, my brother is a snake-hearted traitor who took a mate outside of ShadowClan. I don't know whether it was a clan cat or a rogue, but I'm sure of it. And if you have any brains, you'd leave that little mange-pelt and her brother alone."

Nightkit saw a fury come from Hailpaw that she had never seen before. His pelt bushed out even more than usual, ears angling backwards with anger, and his eyes sparked madly as his thick tail lashed back and forth. "How dare you?!" His voice was practically a screech. Cats started to stop and stare in confusion and interest. "_How dare you?!" _Hailpaw repeated, his claws digging into the earth. "You can't go around like that, calling a kit filth and a mange-pelt and fox-dung! She's your _kin_, for StarClan's sake! What kind of snake-heart are you?"

Without word or emotion, Dawnpelt smacked him across the face with claws unsheathed. All noise in the clearing vanished as her claws raked the tom's face. Hailpaw's screech of pain rang throughout camp, but no noise followed. Everyone was dead silent. The silence was almost deafening.

Finally, Dawnpelt spoke, her voice low and commanding. "How dare _I? How dare I?! You insolent piece of crow-food!_ How dare _you_ speak to me that way! If you weren't bleeding all over and groaning like the weak little kit you are, I would punish you for moons! Tomorrow, I'll have you collecting moss for the elders from sun-up till moon-high!"

Hailpaw lay in a heap on the ground. Dawnpelt's slash had been worse than it first appeared. Her claws had ripped through one of his eyelids, along with the whole left side of his face. Blood was starting to trickle out of the cuts, and he twitched, letting out a moan of pain. Nightkit stared up at Dawnpelt, meeting her hate-filled gaze. "And you!" She stuck her muzzle right up to Nightkit's, only a hair length away from touching. "Don't ever think you'll be _anything._ You will always be exactly as you are, a weak, slimy little half-clanner with no trust or honor. No one will ever believe in you, because they will _always_ be waiting for you to mess up. And when you do, no one will want you. No one wants you now. Look around you. Is anyone moving to help you, you little frog-breath? I don't think so." With her cold, spiteful words hanging in the air, the cream-furred female whipped around and stalked away.

Nightkit stood in stunned silence. Hailpaw was still laying on the ground, bloody and moaning.

_Look around you. Is anyone moving to help you, you little frog-breath? I don't think so._

Nightkit did look around at her clan. Most shuffled their paws uncomfortably. Finally, Littlecloud raced out of his den, staring at Hailpaw. He hissed in anger. "Dawnpelt! She needs to curb her anger and sheathe her claws!" The medicine cat turned on the rest of the clan that had witnessed the incident. "As for the rest of you! I'm absolutely _disgusted_ by your behavior, or really, the lack of it! How can you stand by in silence while a warrior rips open an apprentice and insults a kit? _What's wrong with all of you?!_" His eyes sparking, the medicine cat nudged the injured apprentice to his paws and led him to his den.

Nightkit was trembling. _I don't understand... Snowbird is my mother, isn't she? I don't understand! _Blinking away the burning tears, she turned and stumbled back to the nursery. Snowbird was just sitting inside, her tail twitching nervously. She hadn't seen what had happened, but the white queen had heard it all. A look of relief passed over her face as Nightkit entered the den. "My sweet, darling kit, I can't believe all those horrible things she said to you..." Snowbird tried to draw the black she-kit closer, but Nightkit ducked away. "Tell me the truth," she said quietly. "Just tell me the truth."

Stonekit crept forward. "Yes, what _was_ Dawnpelt talking about?" The smaller gray tom looked afraid.

Snowbird closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head. "The truth? The truth is is that I have raised you since you were newborns, and I love you so much. Go ask Tigerheart, if you must know. I do not even know the whole truth." She turned away, leaving the siblings in silence. They exchanged a glance. "He... he should be returning from patrol any minute now." She added in a murmur.

Nightkit nudged her brother. "Lets- lets go wait for him." Stonekit nodded numbly. The pair slowly padded out of the den. They didn't have long to wait; the dark tabby was at the fresh-kill pile, dropping a large dove on the pile.

Nightkit took a breath, then raced up to her father. "Tigerheart!" She squeaked out, in a terrible attempt to sound brave. "Tell us the truth! Where did we come from? Dawnpelt says we're half-clanners, and that I'm fox-dung and a mange-pelt and no one wants us. Why?"

Tigerheart's eyes clouded, and he quickly slapped his tail over his daughter's jaws. "Shh... not now..." He glanced around, then sighed as it seemed no one had noticed. "I will tell you, in due time. But now is not good. I don't want the others to doubt you, if they were to find out. When you're older, I'll tell you."

Nightkit narrowed her eyes. "Promise?"

Tigerheart nodded licking her forehead. "I promise."

* * *

**I had none of this chapter planned out 0-0. I made it all up as I went along. That might be why it isn't so great...**

**Not sure how Dawnpelt ended up so nasty. Sometimes I just sorta let the story write itself, if you get what I mean. **

**Next chapter will be about Cedarkit. That one, at least, I have thought out. Phew.**

**Sorry about the long waits for updates. Crazy loads of homework, recently. I'll try and update as soon as I'm able.**

**Love you all!**

**Lolkat123 out~**


	4. Worthless

**Chapter 4! I'd like to thank Guest Indigostar12 for reviewing all of my stories XD. That made me pretty excited after a tiring day. **

**I'm such a dummy. I keep making more stories -_-. I'm having enough trouble keeping up with my current ones as it is. *Knocks head against wall***

**Now we go on to Cedarkit!**

* * *

Cedarkit crouched, his belly pressed to the ground. The large, dark tabby tom narrowed his amber eyes and watched his sister, Finchkit. The pale ginger she-kit was drawing her tongue over a paw, then using it to groom her face. Cedarkit wiggled his haunches in anticipation. _Heh. You'll have to start over after this!_

He shot forward, then let out a challenging yowl as he pounced, ramming into Finchkit. The smaller kit let out a shriek of surprise as she was slammed to the dusty earth. "ShadowClan is attacking! I'm gonna rip out your whiskers!"

Finchkit narrowed her bright green eyes and pummeled her brother's stomach with kicks from her hind paws. "Get off, Cedarkit!" She protested. "I don't want to fight!"

Cedarkit nipped her shoulder, growling. "Make me, then! You'll never be a warrior if you can't fight!"

Finchkit writhed and struggled, then finally one of her flailing rear legs swept out Cedarkit's paws from underneath him. With a yelp, he tumbled over to the ground. Finchkit leapt up, bristling in indignation. "Maybe I don't want to be a warrior! Did you ever think of that? No! You're always ambushing me when I don't want to play! Why don't you just let me be in peace?"

Cedarkit stared at his smaller sibling, slightly stunned. _Doesn't want to be a warrior?_ "What, then, are you going to be a kittypet? A loner, maybe?" His voice turned into a snarl.

Finchkit glared at Cedarkit as he stood, shaking his pelt. "No, you mouse-brain! I want to train as Jayfeather's apprentice!"

Cedarkit blinked rapidly. _Who would ever want to train under that pain-in-the tail? And he's blind, and useless!_ "What good is he? He can't even see! You'd be better off hunting or-"

"What was that?" Came a growl from behind the kit. Finchkit was staring at something behind Cedarkit. A shadow was cast over the small tom. _Oh, StarClan. I'm in for it_ now.

Cedarkit slowly turned around. "Er- nothing, Jayfeather! I just thought that Finchkit would be better suited to be a warrior, that's all!"

Jayfeather's blind blue gaze seemed to pierce right through him. "No, that wasn't all. You think I'm useless, correct? Wait until you get your first thorn in your paw, or scratch on your muzzle. Don't come crying to me, you insolent kit, seeing as I'm worthless." The medicine cat's tone was harsh, and Cedarkit flinched. "As for you..." His gaze traveled towards Finchkit's direction. "We'll see. Maybe you are meant to be a medicine cat. Don't let the doubts of others influence your destiny." The gray tom turned and padded away.

Finchkit brightened for a moment. "See! Jayfeather thinks I could. You're lucky Dovewing didn't hear you, or you'd have your ears cuffed." The pale ginger she-kit snorted.

Cedarkit let a slow smile creep on to his features. "You know she wouldn't," He said quietly, tauntingly. "You know whom out of the two of us she favors. All I'd have to do is tell her Jayfeather was mean to me, or that _you_ were mean to me, and who's word d'you think she take? Mine, or yours?"

Finchkit cringed. "Shut up."

"You're nothing to her, you know. Just a mistake. She doesn't want you. No one does. They all like me the best. They all know _I'm_ going to be successful. But as for you, little cat, everyone looks to you with doubt in their eyes. Shame. They look at you at you and see how small you are. How weak. Even Dovewing. You know its true. If it was between me and you, we all know who they would choose." Cedarkit's brutal words came out so easily. It was so simple, to know what to say that would get to her. Finchkit's ears flattened against her skull. "Sh-shut up," she whispered.

"No," he whispered back. "You are nothing. You can't tell _me_ what to do. Someday, I'll have all the power, and you won't have anything. You'll just be some reject. A freak. No one cares. No one ever will. If you died right now, they wouldn't grieve long. 'It's a shame,' they'd say. 'But at least we still have Cedarkit'."

"Shut up!" Finchkit screeched, her claws digging into the ground. "Just shut up! I don't care! I'll prove you wrong! I'll make Dovewing proud! I swear I will!"

"She already has pride. But it's all for me." Cedarkit turned and padded away, feeling more powerful than ever before. _Claws can make you bleed, but words can destroy your spirit. Have fun, little sister. I'll show you who's the best of the litter._

* * *

**Yeah, that was pretty short. I wanted to end it on that thought. Of the litter of four, we have the two obvious outcasts and the two that seem to be more popular. I'm pretty sure you all know which is which. Have you figured out which parts of the prophecy each kit belongs to? Some are more obvious than others, though one hasn't really been revealed yet.**

**As for the sad length of this chapter, don't worry. I'm working on the next one right this minute.**


	5. Apprentice

**Crud. I should be doing homework -_-**

**I'm so bad. I need to do my homework -^-. *Smacks myself senseless***

* * *

_Stonekit was wandering through a forest. It was nice, and seemed very peaceful. 'I like it here!' The little gray tom thought, starting to go a bit faster. 'Its very nice. I hope I can stay for awhile. But it is kinda lonely. There's no- oh. Who's that?' _

_A young, fiery orange tom approached the kit slowly. "Welcome to StarClan," he mewed. "I'm Flametail. You're dreaming, Stonekit."_

_"Oh," Stonekit responded in disappointment. "I was hoping this was real. Its much nicer here- Wait, StarClan?"_

_Flametail let out a purr of amusement. "Yes, I was once ShadowClan's medicine cat apprentice. Your father's brother, actually. I drowned in the lake during Leaf-bare when the ice broke. You're still alive, don't worry. I'm going to be watching over you. You've got a big destiny ahead of you, little one. I'm going to be here to guide you to the right path, but I can never make your choices for you. You must follow the path yourself."_

_Stonekit tipped his head to the side. "What do you mean, a big destiny? Does Nightkit have a big destiny, too?"_

_Flametail nodded. "Yes, she does, and there will be others, too. But StarClan doesn't wish to reveal too much right now. When the time is right, you will learn more of your destiny. This is all I can show you, for now." Flametail stepped forward and touched his muzzle to Stonekit's forehead._

_Suddenly, Stonekit saw two kits, asleep, alongside a pale-gray queen, most likely their mother. One kit was a large, dark tabby, and the second was a pale ginger. He felt some odd pull towards the pair. When Stonekit moved, the vision was gone. He gazed up at the StarClan cat. "What was that?"_

_"Remember them, Stonekit." Flametail's voice faded. The rest of the forest was starting to blur. "Wait!" Squeaked Stonekit. "I want to know! Tell me!"_

Stonekit blinked, daylight shining into the nursery. He parted his small jaws in a yawn. Stonekit looked up drowsily, then noticed Nightkit sitting right before him, her tail flicking about in impatience. "You're awake!" She meowed in exasperation. "Its about time! Don't you know what today is?"

"Today...?"

"It's our apprentice ceremony, you frog-brain!" Nightkit rolled her pale blue eyes. "C'mon! I can't wait! We finally get to explore the forest!"

"Not so fast!" Snowbird purred, drawing her tongue over Stonekit's head. "You two need to look perfect before your ceremony."

"Aw, come on!" Stonekit protested, trying to wriggle away. "I'm old enough not to have to be groomed!"

"Humor me." Snowbird continued washing the small gray tom. "It's not every day you sit in the nursery for six moons to see your kits become apprenticed!"

With a few more protests and ignored arguments from both kits, Snowbird soon had their pelts glossy and smooth. "There!" She purred. "You both look wonderful. Now go on, they're all waiting for you."

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highbranch to hear my words!" Rowanstar's voice echoed throughout camp.

"That's for us!" Stonekit's ears pricked. "Let's go!"

Snowbird opened her jaws to protest. "Walk out there like you aren't kits, or-"

The two kits scrambled to their paws and raced out of the den. _It's finally time! Finally! Six moons is such a long time!"_

All of ShadowClan was gathered in the clearing, though not all seemed so happy. Hailpaw and Ravenpaw grinned and nodded at the kits as they slowed down to pad through the parted crowd, while Dawnpelt's icy glare followed them. There were some mixed emotions among the clan. Tigerheart's eyes shown with pride, and there were a handful of cats who came them a friendly smile or encouraging nod, but many were muttering to one another in discontent.

_Why do some of them look upset? Isn't this a great time for the clan? Two more apprentices, right?_ Stonekit couldn't fathom why some of the clan was acting like this.

Rowanstar's voice snapped him out of his doubts. "Nightkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Starlingwing. Starlingwing**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Tawnypelt, and you have shown yourself to be clever and hardworking. You will be the mentor of Nightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Starlingwing looked up, seeming surprised. The ginger tom then smiled and padded up to greet his new apprentice. Eyes shining, Nightpaw touched her muzzle to his in a customary greeting. Rowanstar then looked to Stonekit.

"Stonekit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stonepaw. Your mentor will be Ratscar. Ratscar**, **you have proved to be an excellent mentor for Pinenose and Shrewfoot, and you are ready to take on a new apprentice. You will be the mentor of Stonepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

_What? He's so old! And he's already had two apprentices! _Stonepaw looked into the brown tom's eyes. Ratscar seemed to be sizing him up, and didn't seem to pleased. Grudgingly, it seemed, he touched his muzzle to Stonepaw's.

"Uh- Hello!" He managed to squeak out. "What are we going to be doing first?"

"I'll take you around the territory. Then, we'll be collecting bedding for the elders." Ratscar turned and started to pad towards the camp exit. Stonepaw blinked. _Is he serious? All around the territory_ and _collecting moss? I haven't even been out once!_

"Wait!" Stonepaw called, trotting to catch up with his mentor. "Is Nightpaw going to come, too?"

Ratscar didn't look back. "Only if Starlingwing wants to, and it looks like he's going off in another direction, so, no."

The gray tom cast a glance back at Nightpaw. She was talking excitedly with her mentor, who seemed as happy and energetic as his new apprentice. _I wish I had a mentor like Starlingwing... I bet Nightpaw will being having fun._

With a sigh, Stonepaw followed his mentor out into camp. For some reason, even the prospect of seeing the territory wasn't exciting, especially with Ratscar leading the way and _then_ having to collect moss. _Today's going to be exhausting. _

* * *

Weary, sore, and just plain tired, Stonepaw trudged into the apprentice's den, looking around bleakly. The den was in a deep, dug-out spot under a large bush, so that there was enough room for the apprentices to stand. He spotted Nightpaw chatting with Ravenpaw and Hailpaw in the back of the den, while Dewpaw and Mistpaw, two gray she-cats, were grooming each other off to one side. _Sparrowpaw must be still out of_ _camp. _

Nightpaw glanced over and saw him. The conversation halted as the other apprentices looked over and noticed him as well. "Er... hello..." Stonepaw muttered, their blank stares irritating him to no end.

Nightpaw blinked and smiled. "Hey! How was your first day? Mine was great!"

Stonepaw flattened his ears. "It was okay, I guess. Where's my nest? I'm beat." His words were strained as he looked around the apprentice's den. Ravenpaw and Hailpaw weren't being unfriendly or glaring, but by the uncomfortable shuffling of their paws he knew he wasn't wanted there. Dewpaw shot Stonepaw a frosty look, but Mistpaw gave the gray tom a friendly blink. _Well, I'll try hanging out with Mistpaw, I guess._

Nightpaw didn't answer him, and avoided his gaze. "Oh, I forgot about yours. There's some bedding outside if you want to make yourself one."

"Its alright, really. Just come share mine." A soft voice called over. Stonepaw looked back over to see Mistpaw smiling. Stonepaw returned the smile and turned away from his sibling to join the other apprentice.

"You probably know already, but I'm Mistpaw, and that's Dewpaw. My nest is pretty big anyways. I'll help you make yours tomorrow."

Stonepaw purred. "Thanks. Today hasn't been exactly easy."

"Ratscar's your mentor, isn't he?" Mistpaw mewed with a hint of sympathy. "Yeah, he can be tough. Come on, you're probably tired."

Stonepaw, slightly awkward, settled into nest beside the older apprentice. Dewpaw snorted and rose, muttering, "I'll just go get some fresh-kill."

Mistpaw snorted. "Ignore her. She just doesn't like cats she isn't familiar with. She'll warm up to you." Stonepaw had his doubts about that, but he kept his jaws shut. Or tried to, until he broke into a huge yawn. Mistpaw purred in amusement. "Go to sleep, Stonepaw. Knowing Ratscar, he'll want you up at dawn." She gave him a friendly lick between the ears before settling herself and closing her eyes. Stonepaw smiled slightly. _At least Mistpaw is nice. Does this mean that we're friends? I've never had a real friend... that would be very nice. _With another yawn, Stonepaw lowered his head and gave in to his fatigue.

* * *

**This took me awhile to get posted ._. Sorry about that! I kept writing bits and pieces of it but never got myself to finish the chapter until right now.**

**Lolkat123 out~**


End file.
